


So Long, My Prince

by chubbyfingers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Prince Park Chanyeol, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyfingers/pseuds/chubbyfingers
Summary: Sehun should've acknowledge it. The fact that he's in love with his hyung. Ah no, he mean, His Royal Highness..And when he is, it was already too late..
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 25
Kudos: 40
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	So Long, My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is actually my first time writing a fic and I'm so scared of the result but... here it is!! Hehe.  
> English is not my first language, so please excuse the grammatical errors and typos~  
> I'm not sure if this is actually worth your time to read but pls give it a try and let me know your opinions hehe. I kinda satisfied with how it become although I believe I could've done it better, but it's actually hard to write it with only 1k word limiting your first work and sorry if it seems rushed lol  
> While writing this, I listened to these songs a lot. So, if you wanna try bringing up the mood I recommend you:  
> Daniel Caesar - We Find Love  
> IU - Through the Night  
> Paul Kim - So Long
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!! I'd appreciate it if you leave comments and tell me if I'm lacking in anything, but please be kind with your words I'm a soft baby (◔ᴗ◔ )

“Hyung, Sir Junmyeon said we should take extra hours in the defense class. He said we need to step up our sword skill. I swear to God that man—“ Sehun stops midway when he realize that his _hyung_ isn’t the only one in the library.

“It’s Your Royal Highness for you, young man” Sir Minseok scolded him, while the person Sehun called _hyung_ holds his laugh. “It’s okay, Sir. I’m used to it anyway” the Prince smiled when the man walked out of the library, having already done with their lesson.

The _hyung_ Sehun was whining at is actually the Prince of Flambeau clan, Prince Park Chanyeol. It might seemed weird to see someone from mid class like him calling a Royal Prince as _hyung,_ but that’s just showed how close the both of them are.

“Can’t he just put us on the archery contest tho, he knows we excelled in that.” Prince Chanyeol pouted making Sehun blushed unintentionally.

“I already said that hyung... he said we HAD to participate, no excuses.” Sehun annoyed.

“Well then, what can I say. What the old man wants, is what he got. Let’s go, before he give us an ear again” Prince Chanyeol steered him to the hall, putting his hand around Sehun’s shoulder. He kind of want to shrugged it off because his heart is beating too fast but he didn’t want to offend the prince, so he just tried to calm his heart and act normal.

True to his words, Sir Junmyeon actually take their free time to practice their swords skill because the annual swordsmanship gatherings is only 2 weeks away.

When the gathering day finally come, Sehun dared to say that Sir Junmyeon wouldn’t be disappointed because they’re doing better than other contestants. Except for one, Prince Baekhun of Luminaire clan who is known for his graceful menacing sword skill. Everyone literally held their breath, awed by the performance. Sehun was just about to asked his Prince “Are we actually seeing this?” when he saw the sparkle eyes the Prince is giving, not one second leaving the beautiful figure dancing around with the sword on his hand.

Sehun swallowed the bitter feelings coming out of his chest.

As it turns out it wasn’t their last encounter with Prince Baekhyun..

From what Sehun heard from his father, their kingdoms are gonna be allies. The Kings agreed to join forces and help damaged areas caused by the war.

Prince Baekhyun decided to tagged along whenever his father went to visit Flambeau clans, saying that he need to see the outside world instead of locking himself in his chamber all the time. And Prince Chanyeol of course being the ever so kind person he is, always keeping Prince Baekhyun accompanied whenever he’s around.

And as Sehun, he can actually feel it. They’re getting apart. As the Luminaire visit gets more frequent, Prince Chanyeol had also been busy attending meetings for whatever reason. Sehun just find it weird because they don’t usually ask the Prince’s presence on important meetings, knowing that the Prince still got more time before he had to step up. He can’t even talked to _his hyung_ because whenever Sehun saw him, he’s always with Prince Baekhyun and the councils. Although whenever the Prince notice his presence, he's still giving him a small wave and smiled. Sehun’s just relieved that’s he’s not being forgotten.

* * *

He heard the news from his father one afternoon, the official merger ceremony is gonna be held next week along with the Royal Wedding...

To say that Sehun is shocked was an understatement, he’s extremely shocked. Is that why the Prince have been going to meetings with Prince Baekhyun? Sehun scoffed, “Should’ve told me yourself hyung...” while brushing off his tears.

Later that night, Sehun can’t sleep thinking about this afternoon when his father came knocking on his door giving him the actual invitation for him, given directly from the Prince along with a short letter.

_“Sehun-ah.. Hyung is sorry I can’t tell you about this beforehand but please do come to the wedding. I’ll tell you everything after the ceremony. Let’s meet at our garden, for old times sake.”_

He sighed, having already decided not to come to the wedding. Fully aware he might just gonna cry at the sight of his first love with someone else. Yes, he admit it now. That he, Oh Sehun son of the King’s Hand is in love with The Royal Prince. What a cliche.

Sehun thought that he shouldn't left the Prince hanging because that'd be rude,so he started to write him a letter..

_Hello, hyung.. I know you might be disappointed or even angry knowing that I didn’t attend your special day and I’m really sorry hyung but the things is, I’m a coward hyung. I’m a coward because I’ve been in love with you all these years yet I didn’t have the courage to say it to you. I’m a coward because I can’t stand watching you saying your vows to another man that’s not me. No, hyung I don’t hate you nor Prince Baekhyun. I’m actually happy for you both. I truly am.. I just can’t bring myself to look at you in the eyes and congratulate you. I’m so sorry, hyung.._

_May your marriage bring you countless blessings and happiness, my Prince. Prince Baekhyun is lucky to have you as his husband because I know you’re a loving person. And I believe you’re also lucky to have Prince Baekhyun because he brings you joy._

_Wishing you a good life ahead._

_So long, My Prince.._

_Regards,_

_Oh Sehun_

"You should've told me long time ago, Sehun ah...." Prince Chanyeol sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Sehun :((((
> 
> If you made it here, I SINCERELY THANKED YOU for giving my fic a try!! (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥♥♥  
> Comments and kudos are much much appreciated :) Thank you!


End file.
